Audrey Caricola
Audrey Caricola (voiced by Genesis Rodriguez) is a female Mexican ghost, introduced in the third episode "Sweet and Audrey". She is Ramon's next-door neighbor. Her catchphrase is "Ay Chihuahua!," said in her Mexican accent when something bad happens. Biography Early Life Audrey grew up in a small cottege in the town called Cheerful Manor. She is a pretty brown haired tan skinned girl who is compete in a beauty pageant against her frenemy Nikita, Anyway, she became the laughing stock of the entire school, and the humiliation made her stricken down, with a heart attack, killing her. Current Life Audrey becomes a ghost after died of a heart attack,sent to a spirit world called De Muerto Harbor and makes friends with the mortals. Apperance She has a blue beret along with a long pink scarf. She has dark brown curly hair and a white sweater with a purple skirt. Personality Audrey's spirited and highly-eccentric personality, especially in light of her parents' death, has alienated her from her fellow children (whom she still considers to be her friends, despite them mistreating her), yet Audrey makes the perfect best friend for Malísimo, an ghost chihuahua whom she adopts as her dog.She throws up blood and sparkles when she is scared.Audrey has a fun and musical personality, she's friendly with almost everyone in De Muerto Harbor, though, she has a slight tendency to break out into song, occasionally playing on her mexican ukulele. Friends Audrey's friends are mostly Maggie,Ramon Sanchez,Fulanita Felis and Carlos. Audrey's ex-friends were Nikita, Linda and Carla. The reason why Audrey's friends became her ex-friends is because her parents died and they didn't seem to show sympathy when she was explaining it to them. Family Audrey's parents died in a car accident.there are three photographs: one of Audrey, Nina and their parents having a picnic on the beach; a photograph of Audrey's mother winning the flamenco contest at her school's May Day celebration and a photo of Nina with her parents when she graduated to intermediate flamenco. Audrey's mother is depicted as beautiful, kind and loving (and perhaps eccentric like her younger daughter), as well as an excellent flamenco dancer. She would placate her children by holding a family night, singing lullabies and making up funny constellations. Audrey's father played the mexican ukulele.Audrey loves and misses her parents very much. She keeps a picture of them under her pillow.In the episode "Sweet and Audrey", which takes place on the anniversary of the accident,Audrey is depressed and takes a nap to help deal with her sadness. The picture is used to turn Audrey's nightmares into a dream of the day the photograph was taken, which manages to make her happy again.Audrey writes a thank you note to an "Uncle Jose" . Trivia * In "Sweet and Audrey" we learn that Audrey has brown hair when she was alive. * She is also similar to Vanellope von Schweetz in that both are black haired children who are bullied by a popular girl and her group (Taffyta for Vanellope and Nikita for Audrey) due to their "weirdness" (Vanellope for being a glitch and Audrey for her odd interests) and befriend a bad-tempered "monster" who was made to wreck things (Wreck it Ralph for Vanellope and Malisimo for Audrey) but help them to become nicer. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Kids Category:Students